Making Cookies
by Roxanna123
Summary: Modern AU One-shot Valka and four year old Hiccup make cookies together one afternoon.


**I own nothing**

"Mama?" a four year old with bright green eyes asked Valerie, or Valka. "Can I help?"

Valka looked down at her son with a smile. She decided to make chocolate chip cookies and her son Henrik, or Hiccup, wanted to help.

"Sure baby," she said.

She picked up her now smiling child and brought him to the sink to wash his hands. When that was done, Valka pulled out a chair for Hiccup to stand on.

"You want to stir?" Valka asked, showing Hiccup the bowl with flour and milk and spoon.

Hiccup nodded excitedly, taking the spoon. He began to stir when Valka picked up the two eggs she had sitting on the side.

"You keep on stirring Hiccup," said Valka, showing the child the eggs. "I'll crack these eggs and put them in the bowl."

"Ok!" Hiccup chirped.

Her smile getting bigger, Valka began to crack the eggs. Once the eggs were in the bowl, she helped Hiccup stir the batter.

"Mama, this is fun," Hiccup told her, looking up at his mother.

Valka chuckled.

"I'm glad sweetheart," she told her son, looking down at Hiccup. "And I have a question for you."

Hiccup's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"Who wants to add in the chocolate chips?"

Hiccup brightened and nodded excitedly.

"Me! Me!" he cried.

Valka laughed loudly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, ok, but we still need to mix the batter," said Valka.

Hiccup started to stir the batter faster so he could pour in the chips. Valka managed to get a grip on the spoon and continued to help him. Soon, they were ready to pour in the chocolate chips. Little Hiccup was bouncing with excitement as he watched his mother pour the chips into a little cup.

"Ok, Hiccup, settle down," said Valka with a chuckle before handing him the cup. "Now, while you're pouring, go around the bowl."

"Ok, Mama," Hiccup chirped.

Valka gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek as he poured the chocolate chips in the batter. He then insisted on mixing the batter again. After mixing the batter some more, Valka got out a small ice cream scooper. She scooped the batter out onto the two baking pans. After that, she let Hiccup help her put the pans in the oven.

"Now we wait," said Valka after she closed the oven door and turned on the timer.

As soon as Valka closed the oven door, Hiccup rushed over and pressed his face against the door.

"How long Mama?" he asked, his words sounding weird since his face was squashed.

Valka went over and picked him up.

"A while sweetie," she said as she walked from the kitchen to the living room. "Now, how about we read book to pass the time?"

A half an hour passed when the timer went off. Valka slipped on some oven mitts and took the pan out, placing it on top of a couple of pot holders. Hiccup reached up to grab a cookie when Valka tapped his hand.

"It's too hot," she told him gently. "You'll burn yourself. We have to wait for a bit for them to cool off."

Hiccup pouted but nodded, understanding. They waited for five minutes before Valka picked up a cookie and handed it to her son, who eagerly bit into it.

"Hmm!" said Hiccup. "It's very good!"

Valka smiled and took a bite of her own cookie. Then they heard the door open.

"Daddy!" Hiccup cried, running over to his father Steven or Stoick.

"Hello Hiccup," Stoick greeted, holding out his arms and catching the boy when he jumped into his arms. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, me and Mama made cookies," said Hiccup, showing Stoick the half eaten cookie.

Stoick made a playful sad look.

"Are there any left for your favorite daddy?"

Hiccup laughed.

"You're my only daddy, Daddy," said the four year old before eating the rest of the cookie.

Valka went over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"We made a special one just for you," she said with a smile, turning to go get the cookie.

Stoick followed her, Hiccup still in his arms.

"Mama, can I have another?" Hiccup asked.

Valka turned, a smile still on her face.

"Yes you may," she answered.

Hiccup cheered as Stoick set him down in his chair. After getting the cookies and milk, the Haddocks sat and enjoyed each others company, eating the tasty cookies.


End file.
